


A Helluva Waste

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList Magnificent Monday Writing Challenge.Challenge theme: Saved by the bell.





	A Helluva Waste

 

_Denver General Hospital..._

Four men stood waiting for the elevator, with varying degrees of patience.

They'd been here before, too many times, and even though this visit didn't carry the urgency of a matter of life or death, waiting was something that at least one of them didn't do easily.

"That won't get it here any faster, Bucklin," Vin drawled, shifting his weight as he was jostled by an arm reaching past him to punch the call button.

"Well, it makes me feel better." Buck sighed, watching the slow progress of the indicator light on the panel. "Hell, it'd be quicker to take the stairs."

"By all means, don't let us deter you," Ezra encouraged. "It would, quite conceivably, be good for you to burn off some excess..."

"Don't start with the weight thing again, Ezra," Buck warned, unconsciously tightening his stomach muscles as he spoke.

"I was about to say excess _energy_ but if the cap fits..."

"Better than your jeans," JD quipped, and ducked out of reach as the chime sounded, announcing the arrival of the elevator.

"Saved by the bell," Ezra remarked drily, neatly stepping around his companions.

"Wait up!"                                          

A familiar voice boomed across the lobby and Vin obligingly stuck out a hand to hold the doors.

With a deceptive turn of speed, Josiah slid into the car, a bright blue helium balloon bobbing above his head.

"Thank you, brother."

"You're welcome," Vin returned, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Cool," JD enthused, admiring the smiling green dinosaur and red '7' emblazoned on the balloon, as the doors slid shut and the elevator began its ascent.

"Think it's gonna take more than a balloon to brighten Chris' day." Buck grinned.

"It was either this or flowers." Josiah shrugged, then mirrored Buck's grin with one of his own. "They do say it's the thought that counts."

"I would be willing to wager the direction our esteemed leader's thoughts will take when we inform him of the latest development in this unfortunate incident," Ezra declared, unsurprised when no-one took the bet.

"Maybe Nathan's told him already," JD suggested hopefully.

"Nah, we'd've heard the explosion," Vin reasoned, with a shake of his head. He switched his gaze to Ezra. "What I don't get is why Mason'd use temporary memory loss as a defence."

"It speaks to lack of premeditation. There is no question of his guilt but if he claims to not remember what he did, or why he did it, then the level of his intent becomes harder to prove."

"Damn," Buck cussed, "we should've just let Chris shoot him and saved the taxpayers a whole lot of money."

"Actually, I have always felt the term 'temporary memory loss' to be something of a misnomer," Ezra expounded and Buck rolled his eyes, willing the elevator to just hurry up and reach their destination.

"How so, brother?"

"Well, temporary loss would suggest the misplacement of one's cell phone, or car keys... items that are _temporarily_ not where they should be. One's memories, however, must surely remain in place. It is merely the ability to access them which can become impaired in some way as a result of an injury or -"

"Semantics," Buck interrupted, as the elevator finally arrived on the 8th floor and the doors slid open, "and yes, Ezra, I do know what the word means."

"I am suitably impressed," Ezra conceded, inviting Buck to exit the elevator ahead of him with a sweep of his arm.

Buck resisted the urge to stick out his tongue, but only just.

"All I know is, lost or im-paired, it'd be a helluva waste." Vin grinned. "I get to shoot me a grizzly Larabee in the ass, an' I don't want anythin' spoilin' _that_ memory!"

Snorts of amusement and a deep chuckle greeted the comment.

Heading off along the corridor, they passed the nurses' station, then waited for Buck to catch back up before coming to a halt outside the designated room.

Finding himself pushed to the front of the group, Buck reached to open the door, only to snatch his hand back when a thunderous cry sounded from within...

_"HE'S PLEADING WHAT!?!"_

"Saved by the bellow," Ezra remarked softly, as five men took a collective step back from the door.

_"Now, Chris, lay still or you'll be bustin' those stitches...."_

"Gentlemen," Ezra continued, sotto voce, "I suggest that we retire to the cafeteria and allow Nathan some time to settle Mr Larabee before we risk exciting him further with our presence."

_"I SHOULD'VE JUST SHOT THE LITTLE *!@!"_

"Good plan, Ezra."

_"Just calm down, Chris... take some deep breaths..."_

"Brother Nathan seems to have things under control."

_"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"_

"Best not to rile a grizzly when he's hurtin'."

_"Well, fine. But you go ahead and tear out those stitches and you'll be stuck in here for another couple days."_

"We should bring Nathan back a cup of tea..."

With just the smallest pang of guilt, the group turned as one and headed for the cafeteria, the balloon left bobbing forlornly, tethered by its string to the door handle.

 

~~~


End file.
